Clouds
by KuRiKO-MaSaKixx
Summary: Yaya dan Kairi melihat awan, apa yang terjadi? Maaf masih banyak TYPO dan tidak pintar bikin summary


Clouds

Summary:Yaya dan Kairi melihat awan, apa yang terjadi?

My first fanfic and my first Yairi fanfic, OOC, gaje, EYD ancur, banyak typo, dan kehancuran lainnya

Don't like don't read

"Ada yang kayak kelinci!"

"Itu seperti awan."

"Ada yang bentuknya hati!"

"Itu seperti awan."

"Wah lihat bentuknya pita! Lucu sekali!"

"Itu seperti awan."

"Kairi! Ayolah! Awan itu kan bentuknya lucu-lucu! Masa semuanya kamu bilang kayak awan." Kata Yaya pada orang disebelahnya yang dipanggil Kairi.

"Memang itu awan kan? Awan bentuknya awan." Kata Kairi datar. "Ugh! Tapi kan awan bentuknya ga selalu awan!" Kata Yaya tak mau kalah.

"Itu terlihat seperti kumpulan uap air yang naik ke udara karena panas." Kata Kairi, Yaya Cuma bisa menghela napas pada temannya yang tidak suka berimajinasi itu. Yap, hari ini hari pertama libur musim semi, Biasanya Yaya pergi liburan tapi karena orangtuanya sibuk jadi dia tidak pergi liburan.

Karena mulai jenuh melihat langit biru yang cerah, mereka berdua membaringkan tubuh mereka ke rumput hijau yang empuk. Angin sepoi-sepoi menghampiri mereka, sehingga yang merasakannya akan merasa ngantuk

Kairi mulai merasa ngantuk karena terjangan angin tersebut, semakin lama semakin ngantuk,dia mau memejamkan mata birunya tapi niat itu langsung terhenti saat dia mendengar suara isakan disampingnya.

"Yaya?" Kata Kairi dengan nada khawatir, anak berkacamata itu bingung, kenapa Yaya tiba-tiba sedih? Apa karena dia tadi bersikap cuek pada Yaya saat melihat awan? Atau ada hal lain yang mengganjal hatinya?

Melihat Yaya mengeluarkan cairan hangat dari ekor matanya Kairi semakin khawatir padanya, tidak tahu bagaimana menghibur orang yang sedang bersedih. Tadinya Kairi mengira kalau Yaya Cuma mengeluarkan air mata buayanya, ternyata Yaya nangis betulan.

Saat Kairi mau menyebut nama gadis disampingnya, dia memulai percakapannya,

"Yaya sedih." Mendengar suara itu Kairi mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Yaya. "Yaya ga mau pisah sama Amu-chi dan Rima-tan, mereka kan sahabat Yaya. Pastinya mereka ga ada waktu lagi buat main sama Yaya. Pasti semunya punya masalah masing-masing jadinya ga ada yang merhatiin Yaya. Kukai sekarang juga sering "main" ama Utau. Yaya ga punya teman lagi."

Akhirnya Yaya menangis tersedu-sedu. Yaya menutup wajahnya dengan cara menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya, Yaya menganggap kalau dia sudah dikucilkan, padahal itu tidak, tidak sama sekali. Buktinya ada Kairi disampingnya. Karena tidak ingin Yaya menangis Kairi menepuk bahu Yaya.

"Kau masih punya teman kok, Amu dan yang lainnya pasti akan sering mengunjungi dan main dengan kita, bahkan nanti ada Hikaru, Queen dan Joker yang baru di Guardians. Benarkan?" Kata Kairi, Yaya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dan masih ada aku." Yaya langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kairi. "Kita masih teman kan? Kalau kau bukan temanku kenapa aku harus menemanimu melihat awan? Kalau kau bukan temanku aku tidak akan mau menemanimu." Jelas Kairi panjang lebar.

"Teman tidak selalu harus bersama-sama, kadang kita harus terpisah karena sesuatu dan dalam waktu yang lama. Tapi suatu saat pasti bakal ketemu. Lagian Amu, Rima, Tadase dan yang lain kan tinggalnya tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahmu, kalian bisa main kapan saja."

Yaya merenung sesaat, dia teringat dengan banyak hal. Akhirnya Yaya sudah tidak sedih lagi namun dia merasakan perasaan yang aneh. Entah kenapa wajah Yaya memerah. Seperti ada ribuan permen yang akan meledak dalam perutnya. Dia melirik ke Kairi, hasilnya rona merah Yaya terpancing keluar.

"Eh kenapa wajahmu merah?" Tanya Kairi yang ternyatamemperhatikan wajah Yaya. "Eh… Enggak kok, ga ada apa-apa." Kata Yaya sambil menghilangkan rona merah diwajahnya. "Ayo kita lihat awan lagi."Kata Yaya agar Kairi tidak memperhatikan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Hn, awan lagi." Keluh Kairi. "Ayo cari bentuk awan yang lucu Kairi!" Kata Yaya dengan tingkahnya yang sekarang yang seperti anak kecil. "Ya sudah aku cari awan yang bentuknya bukan seperti awan." Kata Kairi sambil membangkitkan dirinya dari rumput empuk itu.

Tanpa sadar, Kairi mulai meraih tangan Yaya dan memegangnya, anak berambut hijau gelap itu merasakan ada sesuatu yang "hangat" di pipinya, pasti itu perbuatan si rona merah. Wajah Kairi makin memanas.

"Kairi! Ada awan yang bentuknya lucu ga?" Tanya Yaya. "Eh, aku belum melihatnya." Kairi melihat sekilas wajah Yaya yang merahnya tidak kalah dengan wajahnya. Hei, kenapa semuanya memerah saat ini? Itu benak yang ada di kepala Kairi.

Perasaan yang dirasakan Kairi benar-benar berbeda kalau dia dekat dengan Amu, ini perasaan yang aneh, bukannya menjauhi Yaya Kairi malah semakin ingin mendekatinya. Dia genggam tangan Yaya dengan kencang sampai…

"Kairi tangan Yaya kerasa hangat." Mereka berdua langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke tangan mereka yang ternyata sedang saling bersentuhan. Keduanya langsung menjauhkan tangan mereka masing-masing dengan wajah yang sangat memerah dan panas. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Kairi wajahnya bertambah merah.

"Ngg Yaya aku pulang dulu ya, nanti kakakku marah-marah gara-gara ga ada masakan di rumah, sampai jumpa." Kairi langsung berlari dan melambaikan tangan, semakin lama sosok Kairi menghilang dari pandangan Yaya. Tiba-tiba….

"YAYA! Sedang apa kamu disitu!" Teriak seorang gadis berambut merah jambu pada anak berkuncir dua itu. "Amu-chi! Rima-tan! HHUUUAAA!" Yaya langsung menghampiri mereka dan memeluk mereka. "Yaya bagaimana kabarmu? Baik saja kan?" Tanya seorang yang berbadan mungil pada Yaya.

"Yaya baik-baik saja kok!" Kata Yaya dengan semangat. "Aku Kira kamu akan sedih dan kesepian." Kata seorang yang berambut pendek dan pirang. "Enggak kok Tadase! Teman memang tidak selalu bersama kan? Yang penting hati kita, trus Yaya ga kesepian kok kan Yaya masih punya teman." Jelas Yaya dengan panjang lebar. "Kan masih ada teman sekelas Yaya, Hikaru, Queen dan Joker yang baru dan… Dan.. Ngg…"

"Kau mau bilang Kairi kan?" Ternyata tebakan Nagihiko tepat. "Eh kok tahu?" Balas Yaya. "Karena kalian tadi kalian main disini kan?" Tebakan Nagihiko benar lagi. "Tapi…" Pembicaraam Yaya dipotong Nagihiko. "Ya sudahlah tidak apa-apa yang penting kami tidak khawatir kalau kau sedih lagi." Kata Amu sambil tersenyum. "Loh Yaya ga pulang?" Kata Tadase. "O iya nanti ditungguin mama deh aku pulang dulu ya! Dadah!" Yaya langsung berlari tergesa-gesa ke arah rumahnya. Amu,Rima, Tadase dan Nagihiko hanya tersenyum pada Ace mereka yang sekarang sudah mulai besar.

~Di rumah Kairi….~

"Heh Kairi dari mana saja kau! Aku kelaparan tahu!" Omel kakak Kairi yang bernama Yukari. "Kakak kan sudah jadi istri mestinya kakak yang masak, bukan aku. O iya di kulkas ada sisa makanan kemarin, maka n yang itu saja, aku capek." Kata Kairi yang sekarang menuju ke kamarnya.

"Kairi kemana saja kamu?" Tanya seorang shugo chara yang seperti samurai. "Menemani Yaya melihat awan." Kata Kairi datar. "Ooo lalu?" Kata mahluk itu. "Sudahlah Musashi, aku lelah, tadi aku hampir tertidur di rumput." Kata Kairi pada shugo chara yang dia panggil Musashi itu. Kairi membantingkan tubuhnya ke kasurnya, memandangi warna kamarnya yang berwarna hijau.

Entah kenapa Kairi merasa aneh hari ini. Apa ini memang hari anehnya? Yap, setiap hari pasti ada kejutan yang datang satu persatu. Kairi mulai menutup matanya yang berwarna biru kemudian tertiidur lelap.

"Hei Kairi! Bagaimana cara mengaduknya! Aku tidak bisa! Kairi! Kairi!" Teriak Yukari yang ternyata sedang belajar masak. Kairi sudah terlelap sehingga dia mengabaikan teriakan kakaknya yang menggema ke semua ruangan. "Hn, kalau Kairi bisa masak kenapa dia tidak?" Tanya Musashi dalam hatinya, lalu berjalan ke telurnya dan masuk kedalamnya. Sebelum masuk Musashi tersenyum jahil pada Kairi karena tahu apa yang dilakukan Kairi tadi dengan Yaya.

~Di rumah Yaya…~

"Pepe! Tadi Yaya lihat awan loh! Bentuknya lucu-lucu! Coba kalau Pepe ikut." Kata Yaya dengan riangnya pada shugo charanya yang bernama Pepe itu. "Cuma awan, kenapa harus dilihat?" Tanya Pepe. "Eh Yaya kamu masih sedih?" Tanya Pepe. "Udah enggak lagi kok! Sekarang Yaya sudah senang!" Kata Yaya sambil melompat ke kasurnya.

"Hmm, tadi perginya sama Kairi ya?" Tanya Pepe pada Yaya yang mau terlelap itu. "Eh, kok tahu? Siapa yang kasih tahu?" Kata Yaya terheran-heran. "Hehehehe, trus Yaya berduaan ama Kairi kan?" Goda Pepe. "Loh kok?" Yaya semakin bingung pada Pepe. "Kalian…" sebelum Pepe melanjutkan Yaya melempar bantal padanya.

"Udah ah! Jangan berisik! Yaya mau tidur! " Yaya langsung terlelap dalam tidurnya. Pepe menjauhakn bantal yang menimpa tubuhnya agar dia bisa bangkit. Pepe melihat wajah Yaya yang sedang tertidur, kali ini dia tertidur dengan senyuman di bibirnya, tandanya kalau dia sudah tidak sedih lagi.

Kairi dan Yaya sudah tenggelam ke dalam mimpi mereka masing-masing,tersirat senyuman di wajah mereka.

Senyum yang menyimpan suatu arti yang manis…

Dan awan sebagai saksi bisu kejadian manis tadi siang menjelang sore….

Ternyata awan juga bisa membawa kenangan yang tak terduga pada manusia…

Entah itu baik atau buruk…

Benda yang terbuat dari uap air itu membawa kejutan bagi yang membutuhkannya….

Dan….

Kairi dan Yaya tidak tahu kalau…..

Dua mahluk kecil yang disebut "shugo chara" kepunyaan mereka ternyata memata-matai mereka…

Dasar jahil….

~OWARI~

Huaa! Gaje banget! Kayaknya ini fic yang terancur. Saya siap menerima flame…

Tadinya Kuriko mau bikin fic Kutau ato Rimahiko tapi karena fic Yairi bahasa Indo ga ada jadinya aku bikin fic Yairi. Kuriko suka ama pairing Yairi karena sifat Yaya dan Kairi itu bertolak belakang jadinya unik dan bias saling menyeimbangkan! Kasihan juga sih ngeliat fic pairing ini Cuma ada 21 di Fandom Shugo Chara! Kebanyakan Amuto sih *dijitak fans Amuto*. Daripada kita bergaje-gaje ria lebih baik review fanfic ga mutu ini biar bermutu *dilempar gajah*.


End file.
